


Blanc Skies

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst, Angst and Feels, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat Blanc wins, Dark, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mariblanc, Possessive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Possessive Behavior, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, controlling and possessive akumatized character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: Little kitty on the rooftop,Not aloneFor he has his Lady.(In which Chat Blanc was able to win.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a character with possessive and controlling behaviors while akumatized.

Silver claws swiped forward, breaking the water’s edge as the gleaming fish swam near the surface. Claws hooked into scales, flipping the creature up and out of the water as the rest of them scattered. Another clawed hand snagged the fish out of the air, icy blue eyes watching humorously as it struggled in his grasp.

Chat Blanc let out a purr as he hooked the fish to his belt, pleased with the meal he had caught. It became easier each time, using crumbs and the remains of the last fish to lure more to the surface. And something about fishing, about _hunting_ , felt so natural– and he couldn’t help but preen as he drew out his staff, vaulting across the watery ruins of Paris.

Once the sight had filled him with a bitter sorrow, a pain that had refused to relent. For months he had suffered in this abyss, in this silence, with no escape from the destruction he had created with his own hand. Some days he had shouted and screamed, others he had sobbed and begged, but nothing could change the reality he lived in. He had thought there was no escape, the days blurring, to the point where he was singing just to pretend the echoes belonged to someone else.

And then an angel had graced him with her presence, the one he had thought he had lost returning to his arms.

He used cars and drifting debris as a bridge across Paris, his baton propelling makeshift boats forward. His heart soared at the thought of her, and his eyes locked on the building in the distance. It was one of the few with any part of it above the water, and though it was minimal compared to the one he had collapsed in his burst of anger, but it was enough for who it held– which to him was the entire world.

He leapt up onto the roof of the old hotel, staring out at the empty landscape, a smile flickering onto his face, before climbing down through the roof entrance.

“Princess,” he purred as he slinked down the hallway, but he heard no reply. His heartbeat picked up at this, and he had to fight the akuma within him to keep his anger and fear from spiking. He knew that she had been quiet these last few days, and she most certainly wasn’t gone.

She had tried running twice, and he didn’t understand why– there was nowhere and no one else to go to. He had moved her to somewhere safer though, and she didn’t have the same agility as him to reach the roof (he had Cataclysm-ed the stairs as a precaution). So far this building had proved to be secure, even with most of its levels sunken under water, but he knew they couldn’t stay here forever. 

Soon Paris would run out of salvageable resources for them, and they would need to move on. He didn’t know where they would go or what they would find, but as long as he was by Marinette’s side he could protect her.

“Princess,” he said softly again as he reached the room she had been staying in, nudging the door open. Again, he heard no reply, but he did hear her sharp intake of breath as he slunk into the room. “I brought you some food. I just need to cook it up for you, I know you must be hungry, you haven’t eaten at all today.”

He could vaguely remember what it was like to be hungry. His akuma empowered him in many ways, including having no need for food. He was more than happy to prepare some for his Lady, and he slipped the fish he had caught into a cooler near the door. He hummed to himself, wishing that Marinette would say something back to him– but her being here was enough.

With the fish now safely tucked away he turned his focus towards Marinette. With no electricity the room was dim, but thanks to light streaming in from the window he could see her form quite easily curled up on the bed. Even if it was dark he would still be able to see her with his night vision, which was wonderful. Marinette was here once more, and nothing could keep them apart again.

He strolled up to the bed she laid on, not paying heed to the way she tensed nor the way her heart rate jumped. His ears flicked as he studied her, the way she struggled to keep her ragged breathes smooth and even– Marinette was pretending to be asleep. The sight was so adorable that he couldn’t help but let out another purr, crawling across the hotel bed as he moved closer towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

“I know you’re awake,” he told Marinette, and she let out a small gasp. “I can hear your heart,” his claws hands fell across right where it laid in her chest. “You’re awake, and you’re alive– isn’t that wonderful?”

Her heart still thundered loudly as she tensed, taking in a sharp breath. The scent of salt tickled his nose as he pulled her closer, her back to his chest. She was angry, and she was crying. Chat let out a sigh, but chose to ignore it, burying his nose into her hair, taking in her wonderful scent instead. He thought he would never have this again– _but she was right here._

“You’re still upset about the earrings, aren’t you?” He finally asked, and for the first time that day he finally heard her wonderful voice.

“Yes,” she choked out, voice full of bitterness as she struggled against a sob.

He sighed, but it would only be a matter of time before her anger faded. She would forgive him eventually– she always did, after all. He didn’t want to wait, in fact the akuma in him seemed to be urging his anger to spark, but he always managed to calm it down. He had waited alone for months just to see her once again, he could wait just a bit longer for things to become perfect between them.

“I’m sorry,” he told her with complete sincerity. She did love being Ladybug, and he had taken that from her.

But he had no other choice– with the Ladybug earrings there was a means to rid him from the clarity he had gained as Chat Blanc, and her restoration powers could bring back everything... including _him._

He let out a growl without thinking, and instantly she tensed in his arms. His guilt tugged at him as he realized her fear was sparking, and he ran his fingers through her hair in hopes of calming her. She had kept trying to put it up in pigtails these last few days, and in the end he had to Cataclysm her hair ties to keep it down. He preferred her hair down– it reminded him of better times.

“It’s better this way,” he told her for what felt like the millionth time. “You showed me that, remember? A wish had it’s price, a risk– and now we don’t have to worry about that.”

He had been so focused on gaining her Miraculous when she had first showed up, and he was sure it was the akuma in him. The last lingering orders of... that man. Of course his mind had set its sights on the wish to restore what had been done, and he had nearly succeeded. His fight with his Lady had been a long one, and it was sheer luck (strange, that it had been granted to him instead of her) that he had been able to claim one of the earrings from her.

Taking the other had been simple once her powers had dispersed.

She had been crying as he had done so, begging for him to stop, calling out for Bunnyx. It was somewhere in his frazzled mind that he had realized she must have been from another time, which made sense. Where else would she have come from? He had admitted that his isolation had driven his mind to its limits, but with his Lady back it had become clearer with every minute, including the realization of what asking for a wish would entail– which she had fervently reminded him as he had put the earrings into his own ears, her last attempt to stop him.

And she had been right, what was the point of making a wish to restore this world when her Miraculous Ladybug could do just that? A wish that would come with a devastating price? It was a power beyond their control... and did he really need the whole world back? A world of danger and selfish people? A world where he had been controlled like a puppet? A world with... that man?

Why did he need the world back when his entire world was in front of him?

Her cry had been painful when he had Cataclysm-ed her earrings, and watching the last fragment of hope in her eyes shatter was terrible. She didn’t seem to understand that everything was going to be okay, that she would be safe with him. She still didn’t understand that, but he would be patient.

“You took Tikki,” Marinette hissed, snapping him from his thoughts. A scowl twitched on his face, a part of him twisting with frustration as she mentioned someone else, someone that did not matter when it came to them– but he released it with a laugh.

“Kwamis don’t die, m’lady,” he said, humming as he played with her hair. “It simply removed the dangers of her powers from this realm, that’s all.”

“Your powers are the dangerous ones,” she spat back.

“Hmm,” he said, but had no reply, because her words were true. His powers were dangerous, as he had used them to attack her– twice. But one had been when Hawk Moth had been whispering in his ear, and the other was when his insanity had a strong hold on him. Now all was well, and his abilities were to be used to protect her now, as they had always been. “When do you want to eat?”

“I’m not hungry, Chat,” she replied, and his heart fluttered as she said his name.

“You haven’t eaten all day.”

“I’m still not hungry.”

“That’s okay, but you still need to eat. I’ll cook you your dinner in a few minutes, but I just want to lay like this for a little longer,” he pulled her closer, snuggling against her. 

His words were a lie– he wanted to be like this forever. But unlike him she needed the food, and it was his job to watch over her. He wished that she would just melt into his embrace like she had before all this had happened, but instead she tried to move away. He just wrapped his arms around her tighter, waiting until she settled down.

To her their time together had never happened, which was painful, but she was still his same Marinette. He had debated telling her who had once been under the mask, knowing that was who this Mari carried feelings for, but it felt wrong to use that name. Just as wrong as when she called him Chat Noir– because he wasn’t either of them anymore. He was Chat _Blanc,_ a blank slate for his new start– with no responsibilities save for the care of this wonderful woman in front of him.

Though a part of him still melted when she did call him Chat Noir– for it was the only name that had ever been his that hadn’t been given to him by _that man._

He prefered not to think about that.

“Leave me alone,” Marinette spat, and this time he couldn’t keep the anger of his akuma back. His grip on her tightened, and he flipped her over so they were facing each other. Her beautiful blue eyes mirrored his with rage, each glowering at the other, but he could see her resolve withering under his slitted glare.

“Marinette,” he said slowly, hands tightly gripping her shoulders. “My love,” his words might have seemed kind if he wasn’t speaking with a hiss. “I don’t think you want to ask that of me. After all, I know plenty of being alone, and I can promise you it is a fate I would never inflict upon you. However, you saying such leaves the impression that you want to leave me alone– again. Would you really do that to your Kitty, _My Lady?”_

His akuma told him to whisper threats, but even with the anger roaring through him he tucked them away. His Lady was to protect after all, and if something were to happen he knew he wouldn’t get another second chance to protect her.

“Ch-chat–” she stuttered out, and instantly everything softened– his grip, his expression, his anger. His purr rumbled out from his throat as he pulled her back into his embrace, holding her tightly against him. She was here, he wasn’t alone anymore– _she was here._

“I love you,” he whispered to her. “I love you so much.”

His eyes snapped open in surprise as he felt her returning his embrace, her fingers running through his white hair. He took in a sharp breath, holding her just a bit closer, and she sighed against him.

“I know you do, Chaton, I know,” she told him softly, all anger gone, and he felt tears stinging his eyes. This wasn’t the first time she had shown him a softness in these last few days since he had destroyed her Miraculous, but still it swept him away every time. And he was sure it wouldn’t be long until this was the only side of her he saw.

“I love you, Marinette,” he told her again, because he was sure she didn’t understand. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You’re the most important person in my life,” she replied gently– as this Marinette from the past would never utter the words ‘love’ to him. “And it hurts so much to know I have lost you.”

“I’m right here.” Why couldn’t she see that? That Noir was just a shadow to the brilliance he was now?

She pulled back, blue eyes staring into each other. Hers were deep, like the ocean– while his were like ice, shattered. He hungrily took in every feature of her face, as if he would forget it if he were to look away. His breath hitched as she ran a hand down the side of his face. It wasn’t affection, as there was only concern in her eyes, but he would take whatever he could get.

“You are there,” she finally concluded. “Deep down I know you’re in there, Chat Noir.”

Perhaps Noir was, but that didn’t matter as long as he stayed hidden away.

He could kiss her right then and there, but he knew that wouldn’t be right. Such a bold step in affection would be too far for the Marinette that didn’t remember their time together. He would have to take the steps to get there slowly, and while the thought of her not remembering hurt, he was excited to go down that path with her once more. He instead settled for a soft kiss on the check, and he purred when she didn’t pull away.

“Do you want some food, love?” He asked.

“...If we can eat outside,” she said after a moment. “I don’t want to be in this room for another minute.”

He beamed. “Of course, just let me get your dinner ready, then we can go up on the roof.”

He didn’t want to move away from her, but still he rolled off of the bed, making his way to the cooler where the fish was waiting. Perhaps when they left Paris he could offer her more than seafood and whatever cans of food he found floating in the water outside. Maybe they could find somewhere where the ground still stood and was covered in lush plants– they could make a garden! Marinette had always loved her potted plants on her balcony!

But for now they would have their dinner on the rooftop, and this time he wouldn’t be alone– for he had his Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have ideas for potential chapters in the future and a more conclusive ending, but for now I leave this here as a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for day 2 of Blanc Week: My Prince.
> 
> Contains a panic attack and a forced kiss.

“You’re awake!”

Marinette had barely begun to twist when she heard those words, eyes fluttering open before she even got the chance to process them. She blinked a few times, a heaviness tugging at her heart as she shifted, though a pair of strong arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. She hesitated for a few moments, the cheerful tone being nothing but painfully familiar as she turned to face the speaker.

Chat Blanc was laying on his side, icy glaze lit up hopefully as they made eye contact. He let out a long purr, his tail flicking out behind him contently. Her breath got caught in her throat, wanting to relax seeing that he was doing the same, but she knew it would only take the smallest of things to shift his mood. The akuma had a strong hold on him, and even when kept happy he was never truly himself.

“Good morning, Princess,” he purred, leaning in close and nuzzling his face to hers, the action completely feline.

“Good morning, Chat,” she echoed. He pulled her closer to him, tucking the crown of her head under his chin, holding her fast against his chest as he began purring even louder. She couldn’t help but relax in the embrace, closing her eyes and pretending it was black leather she was pressed up against instead of his blinding white suit.

“You’re awake,” he whispered, the tips of his claws pressing against her shirt in a way that made her tense. He shifted slightly to position them away from her, but his grip was just as strong. “There’s so much we can do now, I already got your breakfast ready.”

“...Can I get up?” She asked hesitantly, because he never reacted well when she pulled out of his grasp. He hummed in thought, before scooping her up into his arms instead. 

She tensed as he moved them from out of the room and into the dark hallway of the hotel that he called their home, taking her to the ashy ruins of where the stairs to the roof had once stood. Still keeping her in his grasp he drew his baton, pushing them up towards the roof entrance. She closed her eyes as they stepped out into the sunlight, the ruined world standing out there for all of them to see.

“I found some peaches,” he said happily as he carried her towards a table, a missing leg propped up with bricks. On the table set a variety of canned foods, all of which he had seemingly pried open with his claws. He happily placed her on the chair, then bounded over to the edge of the roof, watching her with his bright gaze.

She ate robotically, the can peaches indeed being a sweet treat, but it brought no new expression to her face as she ate. He gave her whatever food he could find, though it all began to taste the same– blurring together just like the days that passed. She carefully took her fork, digging one of the prongs into the wooden surface of the table, adding another tally mark to her count– she had been trapped in this ruined Paris for over a month now, Chat Blanc by her side for nearly every moment of it.

“Did you enjoy your breakfast?” He asked as soon as she finished, bounding up to the table. She shivered as she looked at him– his expression looking so curious, so innocent in the moment. As long as she did something that made him happy he would beam as if all was well in the world, and a part of it made her want to smile, the eager look of her kitty so familiar despite the contrasting appearance.

But she knew that it wasn’t truly him, because even in Chat Blanc’s best moments there was always something off about him. A gleam in his eyes that sent chills down her back, a smile that was a tad too wide, an edge to his words that made her want to pull away– though she rarely did as it led to worse reactions.

He used nicknames more often than he did her actual name– My Lady, my Princess, my Mari, my Bugaboo– they had once something she was quite fond of, but the possessive edge in his voice took that away. ‘My’, ‘mine’, like she’d slip away if he didn’t let the world know that were so.

“Yes Chat,” she said softly, and he purred happily in response.

She didn’t know what to do.

Her Miraculous were gone, and so was the Butterfly– there was no way to purify the akuma within Chat. Even if she seized the bell, which she knew where the butterfly was hiding, it would only multiply– creating a threat that would come back for her Chat, and could target her as well, and any other potential survivors in this world.

She didn’t know if there was any.

Marinette had thought through a million plans, her waking moments spent wondering what she could possibly do. For a few days she had placed her hope on possibly finding another Miraculous, but once she had worked up the courage to ask Chat if he knew what had happened to them he had informed her that he had already attempted to seek them out when he had been alone– and they all too had been destroyed in his Cataclysm blast. Perhaps some might remain in the Guardian Temple, but all the ones within their reach were gone.

She hoped the kwamis were okay.

Chat Blanc was grinning at her in a way that made her stiffen up– she was the cornered mouse as he pressed closer. He leaned up against her, seeking out physical contact as he always had, even more than he had when he had been Chat Noir. She had always been comfortable with Chat Noir’s contact though, he had never done anything but made her feel unsafe, but the same was not true for Blanc. He was unpredictable, always on edge, and always watching her.

“I found something last night,” he said happily. “I had forgotten that I had collected when you were gone.” He had forgotten a lot of things in that time, apparently, driven insane by being alone for so many months. Her heart ached for her poor little kitty, and once again she found herself searching for some way, for anything she could do to save him. “I want to show you. Are you ready to go?”

“Chat? Can we talk?” Marinette asked.

He blinked at her. “We always can. Are you ready to go?”

She sighed, closing her eyes. He was too focused, too fixated, she couldn’t reach him right now. That was okay though, there could be another time, she just needed to be patient. Besides... it would be nice to go somewhere else, being practically locked up was having its effects on her. So she smiled at her little white kitty, pushing herself to her feet.

“I am,” she told him softly. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see~” He told her, scooping her up with no hesitation. She barely had time to try to get adjusted before he had ran towards the edge, leaping off of the roof with no hesitation. She closed her eyes, pretending that she was Ladybug in the protective grasp of her partner as they fell, Blanc landing on a car.

It seemed he had truly learned to navigate across the flooded ruins, leaping from cars that he used as bridges to get to exposed roofs and buildings. Sometimes he’d land on floating debris and use his baton as a pole to push themselves across wider gaps. He never set her down the entire time, and she honestly had no idea what direction was which as they moved.

Soon they found themselves at another building peeking out of the water, only the upper levels free from the water that surrounded them. He crept forward with a hum, pulling a window open before gently setting her inside, crawling in after her.

They were in her room.

It wasn’t actually her room– the shape was different and she knew this building was not what used to be her home, but she recognized nearly every object within it. It had been arranged in a way clearly meant to mimic her bedroom, and while it wasn’t exact it still sent a pang of longing through her. She stepped through the dusty place, running her hands over her blanket and crisp papers. There was her sewing machine, and there were the little plush dolls she had made over the years. Knicknacks she had treasured, and designs she had spent so long on. He must have moved everything from her room to here once the water had started rising, and while all of it had meant so much to her at one point it wasn’t them that drew her attention.

She hurried her way over to a wall covered in photos. They weren’t arranged in the same order they had been in her room, and some where wrinkled from water as if they had been added to the wall after the flood, but the images of who they held were of vital importance.

The first one she seized from the wall was a picture of her and her family, clutching the photo of her mother and papa close to her as tears stung her eyes. She then moved to the ones with her friends, carefully pulling it from the wall as well. Chat Blanc gave no protest as she carefully gathered up the memories into her hands, slipping them away into one of her old purses hanging on a nearby hook.

There was also her pictures of Adrien, and not to her surprise many of them had claw marks slashed through them, shredding them. Not of Adrien’s face or smile though, more often than not it was only his clothes and words from his ads that had been torn up. The only ones that remained untouched were the ones of him with their friends, and even a few with her that she couldn’t quite recall when they had been taken.

As she added them to her collection Chat spoke. “Do you still love him?”

Her heart started thumping at the question– because she had no idea how he would react if she were to answer. She shifted, before carefully slipping the pictures into the purse alongside the others, grabbing a class photo and looking at it instead. While Chat’s footsteps were silent she could see his shadow as he drew up behind her, and she swallowed.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, does it?” She said simply, tears pricking her eyes. “They’re gone. They’re all gone.”

“I know,” he told her. “I’m sorry.” His arms wrapped around her in a hug. “Do you still love Adrien?”

“I’m... I’m from a different time than the Ladybug you remember, Chaton,” she said slowly, not wanting to provoke the anger she knew was lurking somewhere within him, and they simply knew each other so well that she was sure he’d know if she was lying. “I know we were together... but that doesn’t mean my feelings for h-him have changed.”

She flinched, not sure what to expect, but it wasn’t the loud purr he let out.

“It’s okay, Princess,” he said, completely relaxed. “Talk about him, I want to hear your lovely voice.”

“But...”

“You’re feelings haven’t changed for Adrien, right?” He practically whispered in her ear. “Tell me why you love him, tell me everything, and I promise that everything will be okay. I’m going to tell you something that will make you happy– just tell me about Adrien.”

She swallowed, not sure if his words were an invitation or threat, so she simply did as she was told. As the words started coming they kept coming, and she found herself saying far more than she meant to. Her heart ached as she spoke of the one she had lost, talking about how they met and how they came to be friends, the storm and the umbrella that made her fall for him. She told him about her failed attempts at confessing, and from there her ramblings shifted to her friends. She told Chat Blanc about her school life and home life, things she had never been able to before, and she just kept talking.

They were curled up on what was supposed to resemble her bed as she finished, her leaning across her cat pillow with Chat Blanc curled up in her lap, purring away as she spoke. One hand was absentmindedly being run through his hair, the other combing through the pictures she had collected, tears falling as she thought back on everyone she had lost.

“You loved Adrien so much, didn’t you?” Chat Blanc said, and she didn’t understand why he was so content with this. In her time with the akuma she had learned he was hyper fixated on her and the idea of their love, was content simply spending every moment he could near her. He was possessive, and she thought such a conversation would only make him jealous.

“...I do,” she finally said softly.

“What if I told you Adrien was still alive?”

She froze up, fingers tangled in his hair as she looked down at him. He cracked open one blue eye, belt tail swaying behind him– all relaxed. Her mouth was partly open, hope and confusion surging through her in the same moment.

“H-he is?” She shuddered out, and Chat Blanc sat up, moving closer towards her. Despite the way he loomed she didn’t pull back– she had almost grown used to it by now. “But– but how? Where is he? Is he okay? What about–?”

“He’s okay now, Princess,” he said, arms around her as he pulled her into a hug. “We weren’t okay for a while, but now we are. He just missed you so much,” she watched his hand that left her back, carefully picking up one of the photos she didn’t remember being taken. It was of her and Adrien side by side, his hand wrapped around her waist and her head leaning against his shoulder. She didn’t look flustered as she would have expected, but just so joyful at the same time.

She took the picture from him. “...When was this taken?”

“Shortly after you started dating Adrien,” he said, purring.

“Wh-wha?”

He pulled back so they could see eye to eye, and he was grinning. “You started dating Adrien, Bugaboo– it was the happiest I had ever seen you. And the happiest I've ever been, for I was finally with my Lady, after all.”

Wide eyes stared at him as she took this in, confusion pulsing through her, before the realization settled in. She reeled back at first, staring at the starking white features, then down at the image of Adrien’s soft smile. She looked back and forth between them, the glamour that had surrounded him shattering, even with his mask still in place. His grin widened, seemingly enjoying her reaction to the reveal.

She reached up, cupping his head with her hands, and he had no protests as she pulled him closer, trying to take in every feature. Her throat tightened as she took in every little detail, for the first time seeing Adrien and Chat as one. Tears pricked her eyes, and Chat Blanc’s eyes narrowed in confusion, and she threw her arms around him.

“Oh minou,” she whispered as she clutched him to her chest, and despite the painful sorrow building up in her he started purring once more.

It wasn’t just her Chat Noir who had been akumatized and left alone, but her Adrien as well. Two of the most important people in her life were one and the same– and they had, _he_ had, suffered so much. She just held him tighter, because in this moment he felt more like the boy she had once known, and not this ghostly Blanc that had seemed to possess him.

“Do you see it now, My Lady?” Chat said, slipping out of her grasp only to bring her into one of his own. She clutched at his suit, shaking as he held her so close, a clawed hand running through her hair. “We love each other, we always have. You don’t have to push me away anymore.”

She choked on her breath, and he pulled back so he could look at her. His gaze narrowed as he saw her tears, face tense before it melted away into that unnatural grin, a thumb wiping away her tears. She shivered at his touch, feeling almost betrayed. Chat Noir’s touch was one of comfort and safety, Adrien’s had always been sweet and something to treasure– but Blanc brought neither. It wasn’t fair, knowing someone she cared so deeply for was right there, just out of her reach.

“Ch-chat–” she stuttered out.

“Yes Princess?” He purred, pressing his forehead against hers, their noses brushing against each other, and she knew he wanted more. In their time together his kisses had never been more than a peck on the cheek or the forehead, but with the knowledge he had given her he clearly expected more. For something of a relationship to form between them, even in this horrible shattered world.

“I–” She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to do! “I’m– I’m overwhelmed,” she whispered. “G-give me a moment to process this, please–”

It was a coin flip, if he would become angry or not, but to her relief he let out a soft chuckle, pulling back somewhat. She let out a shaky breath, but just as quickly she was brought back into his embrace, this time a hand running down her back.

“You’re so cute,” he said softly, a purr thrumming in his throat. “I love you so much, and you said you still love me... everything is absolutely purrfect now.” His grasp around her became frighteningly tight. “Everything is exactly as it needs to be.”

“Chat–” she whispered, about to ask him to loosen his grip, but before she could even get her words out his hands shifted from her arms to her cheeks, suddenly pulling her into a kiss. Her eyes widened as his lips crashed against hers, his fierce grasp tightening around her face. It was nothing like the sweet gentle kisses he used to press against her cheek or the back of the hand, but it was more as if there was a desperation to his actions.

For a few moments she had been still with shock, but she then began struggling against him. The strength his akuma gave him was something she could not truly fight against, but the mere action of her trying to pull back caused Chat Blanc to pause, icy blue eyes sliding open.

She felt her breath get caught in her throat as he stared down on her, his gloved hands still clasping her face. Fear pulsed through her as she watched his pupils narrow, mere slits as glowered at her, his voice a hiss as he spoke.

“Why did you do that?”

Her vision blurred, words choking in her throat as she tried to speak. Her time here had been one of sorrow, of wariness– but it hasn't been since her first days here in this wasteland that she had felt such a vivid fear. She hadn’t even dared to pull out of his hugs, not moving in the moments when he did nothing but cradle her as if she would vanish if she were to let go, not wanting to even see the smallest gleam of frustration in his eyes.

She wasn’t sure if it was hurt or anger in his eyes– but from an akuma either was dangerous. It had been hurt that had driven him to light the entire sky with a Cataclysm, that the mere idea that she didn’t love him anymore was worse than the months he had spent alone in this nothingness.

“K-kitty,” she finally managed to stutter out, knowing she needed to reach him before the unhindered emotions took control for him. “You s-surprised me...” she carefully covered his hands with her own, hoping that his grip would loosen. “...Adrien.”

She felt dizzy as that realization came back to her, and at the sound of his name his gaze softened a degree. His hands pulled away from the sides of her face, capturing her own hands instead. He brought them together, holding them fast against his chest as he loomed closer, a smile playing along his lips.

“I’ve always loved the way you said that name,” he purred. “But that’s not my name anymore.”

Her mouth was dry. “Don’t... don’t you want to be Adrien again...? To be Chat Noir once more...?”

His expression didn’t shift, but the way his eyes went from humored to icy cold was frightening. He carefully shifted her hands so one of his was still holding them tight, the other moving forward to brush the hair from her face.

“M’lady,” he growled. “Never ask that of me again.”

She swallowed, but her curiosity seemed stronger than her fear in the moment. “Chat, why are you okay with being an akuma?”

He tensed, and chills raced through Marinette. Silence filled the air as he clutched her to his chest once, the only sound being the sound of water outside. Her breath got caught in her throat, metallic claws pricking at her skin. Her heart started thumping, every moment increasing her fear. Strong hands then gripped her shoulders, pulling her back so they could look at one another. Blanc’s gaze was expressionless, those terrible blue eyes unblinking. His expression narrowed, taking in Marinette’s trembling in his form.

“I don’t think that matters, m’lady,” he said, a growl entering his voice. “Just leave the past in the past– we have each other now.”

He leaned in to kiss her once more, his grip still grasping and tight, and deep down she wondered if she shouldn’t fight it. There was nothing she could do, they were alone in this wasteland, and when it came to sheer strength he would win everytime. This would make him happy, that would make things better for her–

 _“N-no!”_ Marinette choked out as his lips brushed against hers, and he froze up. “Chat– Adrien– stop!”

His hands tightened around hers.

“I’m...” her voice shook, and she didn’t know if being demanding or calm would yield the best results. “I’m not okay with this,” she whispered, voice cracking despite her efforts to keep it even. “Stop... please...”

Her eyes were pressed shut, too afraid to open them and to find what she would see. Since he had destroyed the earrings he had never truly hurt her... but she could not just forget his actions of when she had first been abandoned in this forgotten future. Like a cat on the hunt he had come after her, claws and Cataclysms flashing her way. He might have not hurt her yet, but he most certainly had tried.

Even with her eyes closed she could see the flash of light, her eyes flying open in fear as his hands pulled back from her wrists. His gaze was a void of blue, pupils so slitted that she could barely see them. Silver light danced across his fingertips, searing white energy dangerously hot despite how frozen they looked. Her chest tightened at the sight of the Cataclysm, and she found herself choking on air as she scrambled back, a snarl forming on his face.

“I’ve done everything for you,” he whispered, her fear descending down onto her, everything in her screaming danger. Hands curled into fists, the Cataclysm flaring up his arms, dancing across his form like electricity. “Everything I have done is because _I love you!”_

She wasn’t sure if it was a sob or a scream that escaped her– but her eyes pressed shut as he became a white blur. Her panicked mind braced itself, a loud crash filling her ears. Her mind screamed for incoming claws and a merciless grasp– but she felt nothing. Eyes fluttered open as she shrank back, vision blurred by tears, but she could see the massive hole that had been created in the wall.

Chat Blanc was nowhere in sight.

Marinette knelt there on the floor for a moment, shaking. She let out a breath, and she couldn’t stop the trembles that had taken hold of her body. In the moment it felt like she had no control over herself, tears dripping down her face as a strangled sob forced itself out from her. With no energy left she curled out, letting the cries come as she laid there, shaking and sobbing as her mind reeled.

_I can’t live like this, I can’t live like this, I can’t live like this–!_

These thoughts only spurred on painful sobs, her chest hurting as it struggled to draw in just a breath of air as she cried. A keenness to the reality she was now living in hit her harder than before, the horrible reality of there being nothing she could do. Alone in this terrible world, with nothing but her best friend twisted into a horrible monster from Hawk Moth’s last act.

Blanc was gone, but he would be back, angry and frustrated. Looking for a paradise in this hell, she being his oasis that she did not wish to be.

Calm was a feeling she had not felt in a long time, rather only some tattered remnant of it as she laid there on the floor, gasping like a fish as huddled in the ghost of her room. She didn’t bother wiping away the tears, their salty taste giving her something to focus on besides where she was. Eyes slid shut as she shivered, wondering if it would be worth it to stand, because where could she even go?

A shudder ran through her as a flare of white flashed in the distance.

The Cataclysm had been released far away, but she could still feel the shockwave as it rippled across the bay where Paris had once stood. The whole building swayed, the sound of crumbling and crashing echoing in the distance– and she could imagine Chat Blanc releasing his powers out on one of the few buildings that remained, just as he had when she had first been brought here. Channeling his anger through his powers, as if there was no one way to.

She could hear the waves being stirred up from the crash, and she huddled in the silence, wondering when he would return. Marinette knew that he would, and she could not even relax now that she was free from his presence. She tried counting, trying to stabilize her ragged breathing, but her heart just hammered in her chest.

It wasn’t long before a shadow fell across the hole in the wall, Chat Blanc having returned once more.


End file.
